Nightmare Before Stripling: The Headache Continues
by XxSweet-NightmarexX
Summary: Remember the Nightmare Before Stripling? Well, the Nightmare Students and I are back for more insanity! Day two at Stripling Middle school and things get crazy as the Nightmare Students get comfortable in the school. I update for reviews only! NAME CHANGE
1. Prologue: The Next Day

The Nightmare Before Stripling Middle School: The Headache Continues

**Author's Note: Oh my God, I'm finally doing the sequel! It's amazing! But I'll be uploading this as fast as possible, because there's some side stories I want to do before heading to High School. Anyways, to cover the whole story, I do not own ANYONE in the story except myself, ****Mr. Oogie Boogie**** owns Zora, my friends own themselves, and Tim Burton(whom I play on a Roleplaying site, ironically) owns the infamous Nightmare Students. Now, on with the show!**

**Prologue:**

I walked on campus of Stripling Middle School. I was praying that everything that happened the day before had been a bad dream, the kind that leaves a bad taste in your mouth and scares you so bad you never want to sleep again. I hurried to my two best friends in the school, who were sitting against the fence around the field.

"Twilight, Midnight!" I called them by their nicknames. We were all Sailor Moon fans, and gave ourselves Sailor Scout forms. My friend Serena, who finally watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, was Sailor Twilight. She told us about her outfit, and we all agreed she should never, ever go to Halloween Town. She had thick brunet hair and was rather short. She only came up to about my neck, and I was only about five feet tall. Sara, a red-head slightly taller than me, was Sailor Midnight. Midnight was appropriate for Halloween Town. Sara could be sweet, but she had a really bad side if you get her mad enough.

"Nightmare!" Sara ran over to walk me to the fence, talking about a manga she had just finished. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Sailor Nightmare was my Scout. I had an awesome introduction. _Ally to a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Nightmare! Defender of the holiday worlds. On behalf of the Hinterlands, I will destroy the forces of evil! _Then I would add an insult to whatever evil I was fighting. But that was just me in fanfiction. Then Serena held up a book, and my mouth dropped open.

It was the special edition of New Moon, sequel to my favorite book, Twilight. I couldn't believe it. Because inside, at the back of the book, was the first chapter of the unreleased sequel, Eclipse. She opened the front cover, and there was a tattoo with the name of my biggest fictional crush. Edward.

I lunged at the book, wanting so badly to read it. Sara held me back as I struggled to snatch the book I wanted so badly. Suddenly Serena's head jerked around, and she jumped behind me. Sara and I looked around to see what had spooked her, though I was sure I already knew.

Yep, the nightmare students had entered the grounds. Serena had had one request when she watched the Nightmare Before Christmas. Keep Oogie away from her.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Back to JCC

Chapter 1: Back to JCC

**Author's Note: I swear to God if I don't get some reviews this time, I may just not upload the rest of the story! NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER! I left the freakin' prologue up for about a month, and NO REVIEWS. Has anyone even been reading? If not, I won't even continue. I don't even see the point of a disclaimer if no one's reading, but I own nothing in this story but myself and the plotline. Since I have no reviewers, I have no thank yous to give out. I dedicate this to my hands, because they typed it. Onward through the story!**

* * *

I slowly made my way to the JCC room. I really didn't want to keep going with today. Maybe I could play sick and go home. Nah, I wouldn't do that. Serena hadn't let me go to class until the Nightmare Classmates had been well out of sight. She was hyperly terrified of one of the group. I don't even think I have to say who, just use your imagination.

I reached the door at last, and the bell was about to ring. No one in sight. I reached for the handle and tugged on the door. It didn't budge. It was locked. I knocked. Still no answer and the bell could ring any minute. I pulled harder and kicked the door to make sure the heard me. Still it didn't budge. I saw several classmates peek out, giggle, and disappear from the little window at the top of the door. I kicked the door again, and tugged once more on the handle. One of my least favorite cadets, not counting the Nightmare students, peeked out again. So, I yelled at him. I yelled something I should not have. It wasn't very nice. And I was caught by the Band Director.

(First mechanical whirring noise of the new story!)

Oogie: Haha! You got caught!

Me: And you can shut your (insert something colorful) mouth!

Jack: She TOLD you!

Oogie: Shut up!

(Back to the story!)

So, after an embarrassing phone call to my grandparents to avoid calling my mom at work, I returned to the JCC room, completely humiliated. I glared at everyone present.

"Who held the door?" I growled, glaring death at everyone. The trick or treaters, Jack, Sally, Chrono, Nielly, and the rest of the cadets pointed at…Oogie. I should have known.

"You're gonna die in your sleep," I threatened, proceeding to my large Class Leader desk. It was in an area off limits to everyone but me, unless I told them they could come over. Chrono sat in the Fourth Squad Leader desk, which was the closest to mine. He was one of my best friends in the class.

"Well," He started, "You see all these other people that cuss all the time and never get caught? Well, someone like you gets caught and you're Public Enemy number one! Trust me, by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten all about it." I rolled my eyes. I doubted that one certain Nightmare student would _ever_ let me forget this.

"Mom's gonna kill me," I muttered. I didn't know what I was going to do. There was still about forty minutes until orchestra. Once I was in there, I'd be able to calm down. There was nothing that playing a little cello couldn't fix. But I'd have to wait. I pulled out a notebook and began writing. I wasn't really writing anything, just a bio for my Sailor Nightmare character. We got a day off, so everyone was talking with everyone else. But I guess I looked so furious that no one tried to come talk to me. Well, at first anyways.

Jack and Sally, my best friends of the Nightmare students, came over to my large desk. They hesitated at the bright yellow tape marking it off, but I waved them on. They each dragged a chair over to sit next to me.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"You look all shaky." Sally added. I looked at my writing hand and it was, indeed, shaking, making my already horrible handwriting worse.

"My mom's gonna kill me," I muttered. "And my grandparents are very religious. I'll be getting glared at, that's for sure." Just then, the instructor decided to hand out Blow Pops. I picked a cherry one as usual and stuck it in my mouth, thinking. I was trying to think of a way to think of not going home after school. Then, like it was just waiting to be prompted, a plan formed itself in my head.

"Oh Lock, Shock, Barrel!" I called, and evil grin on my face…


	3. Back to Orchestra

Chapter 2: Back to Orchestra

**Author's Note: Thanks a ton to the TWO reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Oogie Boogie (the user, not the nightmare character) and QuickCookie, who seems to be an old fan. I'd like some reviews from more old fans or, heck, even some new fans! Anyways, this chapter may be inappropriate for anyone under thirteen, as there is a bad word and some suggestive material involving a talking potato sack. Oh, and I'll start making these chapters longer as I get more reviews.**

I left for Orchestra down the hall in the auditorium as soon as the bell rang. My favorite trick or treaters had agreed to my plan quite eagerly. My plan was that that afternoon, I was going to tell my ride home, Kat, that I was walking instead. Halfway down the road, the trio would 'kidnap' me and I'd hide out in Halloween Town until things calmed down, or until my mom got worried enough to forget about my cussing.

I entered the auditorium just after Lock, Shock, and Barrel and before Jack and Sally. I smirked as I remembered the day before. The director had been so furious that she gave Jack my old-and I mean _old-_cello, and I got a shiny new one. I mean so new no one had ever touched it, so new I could see myself in it! But that's not the best part. Best of all, Oogie was BANNED from the orchestra room! So he had to stay in the Hall. Today we had a free practice day. I pulled out _Stairway to Heaven, Yellow Submarine, _and _Devil's Dream._ I was trying and failing to play Devil's Dream on the cello, and I loved to play Stairway to Heaven. I got my own solo in it! Anyways, I started playing Stairway to heaven, and like a magnet, Nick, Taren, Angelica, and a few other violins and violas started playing with me, each with their own parts. At the end of the song most left, and I started playing Devil's Dream. Nick and Nethaniel stayed and played at my speed, but then both started speeding up as usual, each trying to outdo the other. I rolled my eyes. They were so immature. Then I froze as a familiar and hated voice reached my ears from the direction Taren had left in.

"Ya wanna play strip poker?" My eyes narrowed as I recognized Oogie's voice. How'd he get in here?

"No! Why the hell would I want to?" Taren snapped. She had a bad temper, but unfortunately for her, she was the prettiest and most popular girl in the eighth grade. To guys anyways. The next thing I knew, I was hitting Oogie over the head with a heavy metal music stand. Time to kill braincells!

"He bothering you?" I asked Taren while Oogie stumbled around, slightly dazed.

"Kinda," She muttered, glaring at said Nightmare student. He had stopped being dazed and was now advancing with a furious look in his eyesockets.

"I've got this," I muttered, pulling a can of-guess what-Raid from my backpack. "Back! Get out of this Auditorium!" Oogie's eyes went wide.

"Uh, okay, just PUT THE RAID AWAY!" He left rather quickly, and I didn't hear anything from him for the rest of the period. I put my cello up just as the bell rang. Well, it's off to History again. I thought for a moment. Crap, Taren's in that class too. That wouldn't be a problem if she didn't have a new stalker. I had a feeling several girls in the school would be getting a new stalker. But on the bright side, it should clean up the slut problem.


End file.
